Sarena Twilight and Jim Hawking
by SephyzAngel
Summary: Sarena meets Jim, they fall in love, what could go wrong? You can never be too sure...
1.

Our spaceship landed safely. I could see there was only one other ship getting refueled here. For an 12 year old, I am as on my own as any adult. I ran away from the earth and all it's stupid rules. We landed our ship. I got off to go get something to eat. My crew was already out and waiting for me. I love my crew. They are faithful to me, a child, who ran away from her life. Someone they could kill so easily. A girl that has no power. I walked into the cafe. There were only a few tables. The crew of Eternal Midnight, my ship, waved to me as I walked in. There was another group of people at another table, a group of about 5. One of them was a ctarl-ctarl. The man that I guessed was the captain saw me studying his crew and walked up to me. "Gene Starwind," he said, extending his hand. "Captain of the Outlaw Star."  
"I am Sarena Twilight, captain of Eternal Midnight. Might you introduce me to your crew?"  
"Hey guys come over here!" he said. "Guys, meet Sarena Twilight. Sarena, this is Suzuka. You may have heard of her before." Suzuka smiled. "This is Aisha, she's a ctarl ctarl --"  
"Great to meet you Sarena!" she said, grabbing my hand.   
"This is Melfina, without her, the Outlaw Star would be nothing. And lastly, Jim Hawking." I looked at Jim.  
"Yeah, I'm Jim," he said. "Cute, blond, 12 years old, and all that stuff. What about you?"  
"Well I'm Sarena, I'm 12 too and the captain of Eternal Midnight."  
"Ah, Eternal Midnight. I've heard about you." I nodded.  
"They're trying to arrest me." Jim's eyes widened.   
"How long have you been running from them?"  
"A couple of months." Aisha seemed to be getting bored.  
"Jimmmmm!" She whined. "Can we go eat now? You two can talk later!"  
"Yeah, go ahead," I said. "I need something to eat." I waved and walked over to my crew.   
"Sarena! Who's that boy! You two would--" Saryda started.  
"Ahem. They aren't a couple. They just met." Shark said.  
"Well not yet! But they will be soon!!!!" Saryda argued.  
"Guys, stop!" I said.   
  
Meanwhile, Jim and Gene were talking. I kinda overheard. "Jim, you know what happened to the last girl you liked. You ended up murdering her accidently."  
"But if both of us are escaping the law, what's there to lose?"  
"Go ahead then. Don't come crying to me when something happens to her." Jim shrugged and came over to our table.   
"Hey Sarena, can I meet you crew?" he said.  
"Hey! Yeah sure you can," I said. "This is Saryda." Saryda gave one of her winks.  
"Great to meet you," she said.  
"This is Shark." Shark waved. "There is Mai and Chayl. All of you, this is Jim from the Outlaw Star." Jim waved the grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the cafe and leaving my crew in curious smiles.   
  
Outside of the cafe, Jim pulled up two chairs and we sat down. "So you wanna hang out? Work together and stuff? Both of our crews?" he said.  
"Sure that would be pretty cool," I said.  
"Yeah, you and me could hang out. You're the only person I know my age." Jim smiled at me. I really liked him.  
"Does my crew know or should I go tell them?"  
"Gene'll take care of that. We discussed it, and I told him to tell them. I knew you'd like the idea." Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. He was looking out the window into the darkness of space and the small glowing stars. "Space. . ." he began. "It's so empty and lonely, kinda like me." He looked at the ground.  
"Aww Jim, that's so..." and soon enough I found myself kissing him, and he was kissing me back! It was such a long kiss, that both our crews had come out of the cafe now and were watching us. Shark began clapping, followed by Saryda and Gene.   
Jim whispered, "So I guess you're my girlfriend? Would you be okay with that?"  
"Yeah of course I would," I said and smiled. Both of us got up, holding hands and walked to where the Eternal Midnight would be taking off. 


	2. 

It has been a few weeks since I became Jim Hawking's girlfriend. Other than Mai's rude comments, everything's been going well. But this morning, when I woke up, the Outlaw Star crew was gone. Laying by my hand was a note and a beautiful red rose. I picked them both up and red the note. "Hey Sarena, emergency call, we'll be back soon. Love, Jim." I sighed. Wouldn't he have told me this before? Surely it was worth waking me up to tell me. I was confused. How soon was soon? I'm not very patient. I want him back right now.  
  
Days went by, no word from the Outlaw Star After awhile, the days became weeks, and the weeks months. Now I am 14 years old, I have kept the red rose alive. Jim has never come back. Now today, as the ship is being repaired I think over my life. I opened a door and dropped the red rose down into the mysterious depths of outer space...so empty, and lonely, like Jim was, like I am now.... 


	3. 

Just like me, you're wondering what happened to Jim.   
We're at the station where I first met Jim. I went out to where I had first   
kissed him. No one had moved the chairs. I slowly walked over to them and  
sat down in the same chair I sat in exactly 2 years ago. I sighed deeply  
and closed my eyes. Then I heard, "SARENA! SARENA!" I looked and I saw Jim  
running towards me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up. He hugged me for  
the longest time. I kissed him.  
"Oh, Jim, where have you been? I've missed you so much!" Jim kissed me back.  
"Sarena, I knew you wouldn't have given up on me." I looked at him quietly.  
"I did," I said quietly. "I kept that rose. But the day I turned 14, I  
dropped it into space..."  
"Oh Sarena, I'm so sorry. I wish we could have come back sooner. But don't worry  
I promise never to leave you again."  
  
And that promise Jim still keeps today. 


End file.
